The Titanic's End
by Kitsune3
Summary: The Titanic is sinking.1 man's veiw can uncloud the mystery shrouding it's sinking.Only 1 proplem, He's dead.U gotta read 2 find out.Enjoy~ Qwert1034


⃟  ⃟  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1 There sat Captain J. Smith on the Titanic. He was not too proud, after he crashed the Carpathia of course. That ship meant a lot to him and he was afraid he might do the same to the Titanic.  
  
1.1.1.1.1.2 "In three days we'll be at the ice field" the captain said."  
  
1.1.1.1.1.3 "How about we crash into an iceberg?" someone said."  
  
1.1.1.1.1.4 "No you fool we will all die."  
  
1.1.1.1.1.5 "Are you kidding, it will be fun."  
  
1.1.1.1.1.6 "We can't risk our life to crash into icebergs."  
  
1.1.1.1.1.7 "I can't talk now, we're about to leave dock."  
  
1.1.1.1.1.8 Suddenly a seaman came running and he said, "A passenger was playing in the boiler room and someone jammed his head into a boiler and he died."  
  
1.1.1.1.1.9 "Oh well, good for him."  
  
1.1.1.1.1.10 Three days later they're in the ice field. "We have to look out for ice."  
  
1.1.1.1.1.11 "Well no kidding you can't miss it because it's all around."  
  
1.1.1.1.1.12 "Oh yeah."  
  
1.1.1.1.1.13 "Captain! Were about to hit an iceberg!"  
  
1.1.1.1.1.14 "So what, I'm busy."  
  
1.1.1.1.1.15 "O.k." he said. Suddenly there was a big crash and in a flash there was a tremendous explosion and the Titanic was gone and the captain was sailing though the air and he got splattered on a plane, and that was the last of the Titanic and captain Smith. But what about the radar system has that exploded too, no one knows if it has. Except…if the people survived they would. One-hour later jets surrounded the area of the disaster where the Titanic sunk down beneath the ocean floor. There seemed to be a part of the Titanic, just floating there, it seemed to be sinking by the minute. Everybody stared at the piece and at the least moment expected that piece sunk.  
  
1.1.1.1.1.16 "Were leaving the area," someone yelled.  
  
1.1.1.1.1.17 "Did the Titanic hit an iceberg?"  
  
1.1.1.1.1.18 "Nope, didn't hit a thing."  
  
1.1.1.1.1.19 "Are you sure?"  
  
1.1.1.1.1.20 "Yes."  
  
1.1.1.1.1.21 "Cause I'm gonna say, if it sank I'd think it hit something like an iceberg or another ship".  
  
1.1.1.1.1.22 "Another ship!"  
  
1.1.1.1.1.23 "Nothing like that could sink the Titanic!"  
  
1.1.1.1.1.24 "The Titanic was a dear ship, its too bad it had too leave us." As he finished, the rest of the people left and went home but on their way home they saw an amazing sight it was a picture of someone named "Jack" who survived the wreak of the Titanic.  
  
1.1.1.1.1.25 The next day about one hundred people crowded Jack's house they wanted to ask him how he felt to be the only person who survived the Titanic. All he said was "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE"! In one minute everyone left. The assistant captain was waiting for Smith, but its good that he is not there because he did not know that his dog Sounder had fell over board, and he also crashed his ship. Captain Smith would be whipped because the assistant captain is his father and he'd be sad when he found out that his son died. So as he kept waiting he was playing twiddle one finger after all he only had one finger. The rest of his fingers got cut off in the war. He was a Nurse, some people don't believe that he cut his fingers off. He actually set a knife down and when he got another knife he dissected the patient's head off and took another strike and his fingers hit the other knife and cut his fingers off.  
  
1.1.1.1.1.26 And that was the story of the Titanic, or was it…What if something had changed the whole story or has it already happened, no one knows. Everybody keeps asking everybody else if they knew anything about the Titanic. Everybody said "No," except Jack. But Jack would not tell them anything. However at night when he was gone they broke into his house and found out the reason why he wouldn't talk. It was because he had a twin brother and only one went so the second brother didn't know anything. All he said was his brother was still alive he went to Kentucky to live there, but he was in a bad mood because his wife died. All of a sudden they heard a car pulling in they yelled, "he's here!" One person got stuck on a rock, "Help!" he yelled. Right then Jack came in. When he saw the man he yelled and called the police. Although he didn't get arrested the man told them what they were trying to do, but the other people heard them and said, "that was a secret and we told you don't tell anybody. Then they left but when they came back they had a homemade bomb. Know you see keep secrets a secret. Then a tremendous explosion happened, then Jack and the other man died. Everybody there was happy. But they'll have to live with what they did. 


End file.
